A Hetalian History of Sweden
by Valbonne
Summary: I attempted to assemble the more recent history of the Kingdom of Sweden into a Hetalia metaphor as best I could. The history dates back as far as 1249, and while I did not insert dates into the story, through careful research I tried to keep the timeline relevant. One will note that the history of Finland, Sealand and the Kalmar Union all fit together in order if read correctly.


This is all coming from a headcanon of mine... I know not everyone will agree, but that's all right. It's not exactly what I would consider a fanfic, so much as a headcanon in extended format xD But I'm publishing it here, all the same. I attempted to keep this as historically accurate as I could-it is actually difficult to create a personified metaphor out of history. You can always cross-check my information by researching the dates.. I know I didn't put any dates in the text below, but the timeline should be historically sensible, as I carefully researched dates for Finland under Swedish rule, Finland under Russian rule, the foundation of Sealand and of Ladonia, the years of the Kalmar Union, the history of the Kingdom of Denmark-Norway and its dissolution, and Norway's independence. Everything _should_ fall into place-and if I missed something crucial, please do leave a review and I will correct/add/delete it.

History of Sweden in Hetalia form, A.D. 1249-present.

* * *

_It was a longing that could not easily be explained, a yearning only Berwald himself was able to understand. A desire fueled by the loss of his first son... which prompted him to found Ladonia._

For roughly seven hundred years, Berwald had been in a relationship with Tino Väinämöinen, but after Ivan Braginsky had taken over Finnish territory... It became another matter. When Berwald had fought to keep the Finn by his side, he had suffered a humiliating defeat by the Russian, and had lost Tino. It was too much for him, and he had isolated himself from having any sort of relationship again.

But after a time, even Tino was disgusted with the Soviet reign, and pushed away to declare himself as independent. Around this time, the Swede caught wind of the news, and got back together with Tino. They allied themselves... But there was something different: it seemed that Tino did not feel quite the same way about Berwald as the other did about him.

Certainly there was still an old flame of sorts between them, as they went so far as to adopt Peter Kirkland, son of the Englishman Arthur Kirkland... But somehow-at least, to Tino-the relationship felt stale... And he wanted it to end. He had the sense that something was off-that something just seemed... wrong. After confessing this to Berwald, he received the silent treatment. Of course, this did not go over well. The Finn started to nag about the Swede's peculiarities-and Berwald, in turn, returned the nitpicking by subtly attempting yet again to dominate the newer nation.

It fell apart from there, and Peter-known as the Principality of Sealand-became afraid of Berwald. He opted to leave with Tino, and one morning when Berwald awoke, he found himself alone.

The thought that nobody could tolerate him left the Swede depressed, with a sense of abandonment and thoughts of guilt at how he had treated them. He hadn't been outright unpleasant, but his overbearing attitude toward the Finn surely hadn't helped...

Deciding to channel his energy into something productive, instead of moping around in misery, Berwald built two art structures along the southern coast of Sweden. After he had finished, a child emerged from nearby to claim these as his territory, calling himself Ladonia. He seemed to have no human name, but Berwald took him in and considered him his son-and an Oxenstierna, for that matter.

But Ladonia preferred to keep himself independent, and warned Berwald to keep his distance-if Ladonia couldn't have full independence, he wanted autonomy at the very least.

_Once again, the Swede found himself alone..._

* * *

_His mind drifted back to the days of the Kalmar Union as he attempted to clear his head of thoughts of Tino._

Back then, he had recently claimed the land that would become Finland, and he was allied with Lukas Bondevik and Mathias Køhler-a Norwegian and a Dane. While they worked together to support and reinforce each other for a time, Berwald had never quite adjusted to the Union-being accustomed to solitude, he preferred working under none. The first to back away from the Union, he rebelled against Mathias, leaving the Union a twosome known as the Kingdom of Denmark-Norway-along with Norway's brother, Emil Steilsson-a territory known as Iceland-and several unnamed lands known as Greenland and the Faroe Islands.

Mathias and Lukas got along well enough, remaining together for another three centuries after the departure of Berwald. But after a time, under pressure, they fell victim to the man known as Francis Bonnefoy-the personification of the Republic of France. When the Swede heard of this, a war ensued. He agreed, under the terms, that if Francis lost, he would gain back Norway's lands.

Of course, he still had a firm grip on Tino's territory as well, but that would not stop Berwald from attempting to gain even more ground. Berwald defeated France, and Denmark-Norway was broken up as Sweden took the Norwegian lands. However, Lukas would not be so easily controlled, and demanded some form of autonomy. In a treaty, Sweden agreed to give Norway rights to its own parliament and constitution-however, Berwald would still mandate foreign policy and other such affairs. Lukas agreed, acknowledging that this may be the best he would be offered under such circumstances, and remained settled under Sweden's rule. But he and his people met in secret to plot against the Swedish rule, and formulated plans to wage war on Berwald.

The rumours at last reached the Swede's ears, and he threatened to suppress the rebellion. However, Norway's people were quicker to assemble, and defeated the Swedes in a naval battle-gaining their independence.

After the loss of Norway, Berwald turned to focusing on Tino...

* * *

**Citations:**

Kalmarunionen: wiki/Kalmar_Union

Finland: LonelyPlanet finland/history

Kingdom of Denmark-Norway: wiki/Denmark%E2%80%93Norway

Sealand: wiki/Principality_of_Sealand

Ladonia: wiki/Ladonia_(micronation)


End file.
